Orange Juice
by Random-vocaloid-cupcake
Summary: When Len scares Rin, and makes her spill her orange juice, what could happen? WARNING: RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES Yea I suck at summaries but it's better than it sounds. 3rd fanfic :D


**Hi guys! Keki-chan here! This is a new RinxLen fanfic! **

**Inspiration: I was done eating breakfast and was finishing my orange juice, when my clumsy friend Ryan (yea he comes for breakfast sometimes) knocked my orange juice on my shirt. I thought hey this could make a good rinxlen lemon! And I went and got my laptop and started working on it. Started: 9:52 am. Finished: 11 am. Now you may enjoy ^^ :D**

It was just another normal day at the Kagamine household. Len was upstairs playing some video game, and Rin was downstairs watching some anime with an orange, a _HUGE_ glass of orange juice, and popcorn. (Weird combo)

While Len was upstairs, he got bored with his video game, so he saved it. He stretched and yawned, thinking about how to mess with his older twin, Rin. Len has always had a major crush on Rin since they were 6, but could never confess because their parents wouldn't allow it.

Len quietly tip-toed downstairs, and watched his sister. She was so beautiful. Her long slender legs, her silky, shiny blonde hair, her big , innocent, ocean blue eyes. He was getting lost in thought of how beautiful she was, until a loud _**BOOM**_ on the TV snapped him out of it. 'Okay, snap out of it Len, we all know how beautiful and sexy she is...wait did I just say, _sexy_?'

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and he quietly made his way to his sister. He didn't even have to ,though, because she was hypnotized. He seriously could have walked in, screaming about bananas with a marching band, and she wouldn't notice a thing. Wow.

He quietly made his way behind her, and he grabbed her legs. Then all in one motion, he pulled her legs back and jumped on her. Rin let out a shriek as she was being pulled back...but there was one problem. She was just taking a sip of her juice, but as she was being pulled back, the juice flew out of her hand. Lets just say that the Kagamine twins were covered in sticky orange goodness, with a discarded cup on the floor a few feet away from them.

"Damn it, Len! Now look at what you did!" Rin said.

He let out a nervous laugh. "Ehehehehe, I just wanted to spook you" knowing that when his sister was mad, he might as well sign out of his life.

She just pouted and crossed her eyes, refusing to look at him.

"Aw C'mon Rinny..." he said while ruffling her wet and sticky hair.

She didn't pay any mind though, and just continued ignoring him. Well, while his sister was ignoring him, and he was trying to get her attention, he got a really good look at her.

Well her hair was plastered to her face, and it all in all, looked hot. Also, he noticed how her white shirt hugged her figure nicely, and he could see her orange bra too. (score!) Her shorts hugged her hips, and the beginning of her silky creamy legs. He also noticed, that her usual citrus-y scent was enhanced by the orange juice. Once again, she looked so..._sexy_.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and started licking her neck. That surprised Rin, because she let out a squeak as soon as his tongue hit her neck.

"You know Rin, normally I would hate orange juice, but on you it tastes so sweet." he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. He continued to lick the orange juice off of her neck, causing her to tremble.

"L-Len...s-st-stop..." she said as she tried to push him away, but couldn't find the strength to do so. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was very sensitive, and was licking her neck, or the fact that she wanted him to, she didn't know. Maybe it was both.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice him put his lips upon hers. She didn't notice, until he squeezed her butt, and she gasped. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she just decided to give in, because she wasn't getting getting out of this anytime soon. She didn't want to either.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down so their bodies were closer. She also wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled down, she she could grind against him.

This caused him to groan and cup her butt and squeeze, making her moan. He stopped kissing her, and trailed kisses down her jawline and neck, stopping at the spot he was licking before. He sucked at that spot, earning noises of pleasure from Rin, but when he bit her neck and drew blood, she whimpered.

"Sorry Rin, but I don't want guys stealing you away, so they have to know that you're _mine_." she just shuddered in response as he licked the blood away.

Len started massaging her breasts making her moan, which caused the tent in his pants to grow bigger. He ground against her, to show her just how much she was affecting him. Rin gasped at the feeling of his hard erection against her dripping sex, and tangled her fingers into his hair.

Len lifted her shirt above her head, and unclasped her bra. He massaged her right breast, pinching the sensitive spot in the middle, and sucked on her left nipple.

"L-Len..." she moaned/breathed out.

His other hand made it's way down to her shorts, making her make more noises. He slowly pulled down her shorts, and rubbed her inner thighs. He was **teasing** her, and it was driving Rin over the edge. His hand moved over to her other thigh, brushing up against her panties in the process. She let out a series of noises. He was driving her **CRAZY. **

"L-Len please...stop teasing me...please touch me..." she breathe out as she led his hand to her most private area.

"Oh, so demanding, now are we?" he smirked as he pulled her panties down. "Well princess," he murmured against her neck. "Your wish," he said as he teased her opening with his finger. "Is my command." and with that, he thrust his finger into her.

He kissed her, as she moaned and whimpered. '_She is just too cute_', he thought as he thrust his second finger inside her.

As he was doing this, her hands made their way under his shirt. She could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin as she ghosted her fingers across his chest. He wasn't overly buff, but he had some muscle.

She began to kiss the open part of his chest that his collar showed, but that's just when Len thrust his third finger into her.

Rin let out mewls of pleasure, and bucked her hips against his fingers.

"Le-Len, I'm a-about to...!" she exclaimed as she hit her peak.

By this time, Len was going insane. He **needed** to be inside her. Without even asking her if she was ready, he unbuckled his pants and slipped of his boxers as he pounced on her.

Len had the predatory look in his eyes. Rin was fearful, but only a little and she also knew that Len would never hurt her.

"Are you ready, Rin-chan?" his eyes still holding that predatory look.

"Yes, Len. Fuck me." she said seductively in his ear.

Those four words were all it took for Len to thrust into his sister, breaking her seal.

Rin cried out in pain as her innocence was taken, but she was glad it was taken by someone who she loved, who she trusted with all of her heart. She nodded for him to continue, and he started to thrust into her.

The aftershock of her seal being broken quickly faded away and she soon was engulfed in pleasure.

"Len...m-more...please" she moaned out.

"Of course. Anything for my ohime-sama" he replied and sped up.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and the noises of pleasure echoed off of the living room walls. They both moaned out each others' names and with one final thrust they climaxed.

"Len I-" she started but was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing. They both exchanged a look that said the same thing. _'Oh shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!' _

When Rinto and Lenka Kagamine got into the living room, they saw Rin and Len, on the couch, snuggled up asleep.

"Aw Rinto, don't they look so adorable?" Lenka asked her husband.

"Yes, they're quite the pair" he said before kissing his wife, the both of them heading upstairs.

Rin and Len opened their eyes and looked at each other. They had identical mischievous expressions that read, 'Your room, tonight, 11 o'clock'

They made sure the coast was clear, and shared one passionate kiss before going off to their rooms to get ready for 'bed'.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**Hai guys! This is my 3****rd**** fanfic! :D This is for rilechan3700 who asked me to please make a one shot lemon ^^ so...I hoped you liked it!**

**Me: The usual disclaimer, please**

**RinxLen: She doesn't own us or any other vocaloid, anything created by vocaloid, or any of its products. She just owns the plot. **

**Me: Thanks guys.**

**Okay, I'll see ya in my next fanfic.**


End file.
